


There is No Hope Left

by TMNTLovingLeo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLovingLeo/pseuds/TMNTLovingLeo
Summary: After Enter the Dragons Part 2; AU sorta





	There is No Hope Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first story on here! :D I really hope you guys like it!   
> Rated T for violence and language (I think? XD)  
> This was actually a Halloween story (sorta) I wrote for sampsonknight's fanbook, The Darkest Nights. :D

_The Shredder dragon knocked the purple and orange dragons into buildings. The blue dragon dodged the red and black entity that was briefly shot at him and flew away, the red and black (Shredder) dragon following behind. The blue dragon stopped after a few minutes for breath, and the red and black dragon blew more of the red and black 'fire', unrelenting as the blue dragon tried to block it futilely, as the Shredder's soul seeped more and more into his own with each second of the blast..._

_"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself..."_

Leo shot up in bed. "All this and more... will be challenged," he muttered, the dream fading within seconds. "Wonder what woke me up," he asked himself as he got out of bed, intent on checking on his brothers and getting some tea. He was very jumpy since they'd gotten back to the Lair after defeating the Demon Shredder, and kept twitching for some reason.

His brothers were all in bed safely. He didn't really get why he'd checked on them; they'd probably be waking up soon, too.

He twitched.

He set the tea kettle on the stove, turning the appliance on. A green fire shone in his eyes for a second and disappeared before he registered it. He shrugged and flinched when the kettle screamed. That might get the others up. He wasn't sure about them, but he'd definitely become a lighter sleeper since they'd been kidnapped by the Tribunal.

He twitched.

"Leo..." was groaned from the entrance of the kitchen. Leo didn't move from where he was pouring his tea into a cup. Mikey sat at the table, watching his brother pour the tea. "Um, bro?" he asked as it started to overflow.

Leo twitched.

Mikey stood up in concern. "Leo...?"

He gasped as a red and black entity surrounded Leo. "Guys?!" the orange-clad turtle called to his siblings and master. They all trudged in sleepily, but jolted awake when Leo turned to them, green fire once again in his eyes.

Without preamble, the possessed turtle lashed out at them, landing a kick to Mikey's stomach with superhuman strength, sending the orange-banded turtle into the living room, and making him crash into the back of their newly acquired TVs.

Raph took his sais out and defended himself against his elder brother. Since Leo didn't have katanas, he figured this might be a bit easier-

Oh. Well, the gauntlet that had appeared on Leo's arm was surely going to even the odds.

'Leo' charged at the hotheaded, gauntlet at the ready. Don was trying to get Splinter out, knowing the frail condition the rat was in from having seen them die time upon time upon...

What was wrong with Leo?

"I shall try to contact your brother, Donatello. Help Michelangelo and Raphael. Go!" the rat ordered. Don nodded shakily as he left, grabbing his brothers' spiritual weapons on the way. They didn't have their medallions anymore, but maybe they could reach Leo with them.

Or something.

He didn't know what they'd even do without their medallions.

Mikey was rubbing his head, moaning. "Man. Leo's kinda cranky," he muttered to his brother, who smiled. Mikey was OK.

"It's not him. It's the Shredder's spirit, from what I can tell from the green-lined black fire and the red and black energy. I think our weapons might help, but I'm not sure," Don explained, helping his brother up and handing him Inazuma. He himself took out Byakko and they went to help Raph, who was not doing very well.

'Leo' was pinning Raphael to the ground, the red-and-black surrounded gauntlet at the red-clad turtle's throat. "Oh, how I've waited for this!" the Shredder's voice cackled. "Destroying the only means of defense against my inevitable rule!"

"Hey, Shredder!" Don's voice called.

'Leo' looked at the two armed turtles.

"He's not the only one who helped destroy you!" Mikey finished, leaping at the demon with very faded marks on his body, Inazuma out and at the ready. 'Leo' used his gauntlet to block the blunt weapon as Don gave Raph Bonrai and helped the hotheaded turtle up.

* * *

_Splinter slipped into the Astral Plane, immediately running towards Leo's spirit, which was quickly fading._

_He halted when he finally found his son. "Leonardo?" he asked quietly._

_Leo was standing up, but he had his arms shielded around his face defensively. He was sobbing quietly. "Leave me alone, Father. Please."_

_"I shall not!" Splinter retorted, going up to reach for his son's arm. He gasped as he was pushed back by an invisible shield. "My son, put these walls down immediately!" he ordered._

_"I... I can't! If I do, he'll take my entire soul... I can't deal with that, Master!" Leo sobbed, new tears making their way into his face._

_"Leonardo, you must fight him! Your life and your brothers' lives depend on it!" Splinter gently exclaimed._

_"I told you already, I **can't**_ _!" Leo exclaimed, glancing at his father for a second before concentrating on the shields again. "He's too strong! I'm doing everything I can!" he cried desperately._

_Splinter sighed, horrified to see his son in such a state. "Remember what the Tribunal told you, Leonardo._ _Perception is not always truth. All you think you know about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself..."_

_Leo gasped. "All this and more will be challenged."_

_"You must challenge your limits, my son!" Splinter ordered._

_"It's too big a risk, Splinter!" Leo growled at the rat, green fire making its way to his eyes. "No!"_

_"My son!" Splinter cried desperately._

* * *

'Leo' suddenly cackled as he kicked Mikey into a wall, making it crack and chip a bit. "Your brother is getting weaker by the second!" Shredder's voice exclaimed as Leo smiled sadistically.

"That's impossible!" Don exclaimed, in denial.

"Oh, is it?" Shredder chuckled.

"Yeah, da's why 'e said it!" Raphael exclaimed as he kicked his 'brother' in the stomach.

* * *

_"Master, I can't do it!" Leo exclaimed, tears still streaming down his face. He let out a choked sob. "He's too strong!"_

_"You **can**! Just concentrate your life energy on it! I believe in you, my son!"_

_Leo gasped as green fire entered his eyes again, but he scrunched them closed and his shields expanded a bit, pushing Splinter back even more._

* * *

'Leo' suddenly lurched, letting Raphael get a good cut to his left bicep on accident. A green and black entity flowed out of the wound, causing Shredder to cry out.

"What da?"

* * *

_Leo suddenly cried out, his shields flickering before they got back into place, before Shredder could get in, thankfully. The green fire in his left eye flickered out. A cut formed on his left bicep. He smiled._

_"Master, I have an idea!"_

* * *

Mikey rubbed his head, temporarily out of commission.

_My son!_

_'Splinter? Why aren't you helping Leo?'_

_Your brother came up with something! Every time you cut his body, more of Shredder's soul dissipates into nothing. But you must hurry; he is growing weaker!_

_'But... I can't hurt him!'_

_It is the only way to save him! And you must stop the Shredder for good, Michelangelo! I will relay this message to you brothers._

_'O... OK, Master.'_

Mikey stood back up, swaying a bit before shaking his head and charging at Shredder. Raph and Don had each frozen for a second, and then had new determination on their faces as they followed Mikey, all attacking at once.

* * *

_Leo smiled as the green fire in his eyes started to die away. Splinter reappeared. "I have relinquished your message."_

_Leo's smile broadened the smallest bit._

* * *

'Leo's' eyes widened. These turtles had some kind of ace up their sleeve. They wouldn't really hurt their own brother this many times, right? The turtle's body now had over 10 gashes, all of which were from the red- and purple-clad turtles. The orange-clad turtle's weapon didn't have any blades, so he was mostly staying out of the others' way.

With every gash, his energy depleted...

They could not defeat him so!

He smirked, confusing the other turtles.

* * *

_Leo's eyes widened as he was forced to his knees. "Stop! What are you doing?!" he demanded, eyes clouding as he forgot Splinter was there. Splinter growled as a green fire started to surround his son._

_"My son, you **can**  fight him!" The rat tried to break through the shields surrounding his son, trying to give him strength. Leo's eyes scrunched closed as he grunted._

_Shredder was taking his life energy to heal his wounds._

_"No! I! Can't! How many times do I have to tell you, you stupid rat?!" Leo demanded, Shredder's energy seeping past his shields the smallest bit as Shredder took more control of him._

_"My son!"_

_Leo gasped. "I apologize, Master!" His thoughts were a haze, tinted black and red and green._

"Give up, Leonardo! You cannot defeat me!"  _the Shredder's voice rang out through it all. Leo opened his eyes._

_"Master... I'm... sorry!" he exclaimed as his entire body was surrounded by the green-lined fire._

_"MY SON!"_

* * *

Splinter gasped as he was ripped from his meditation.

His son was lost...

There was no hope left.


End file.
